Delivering advertisements
|task = Deliver advertisements to various mailboxes |giver = Teimo |repeatable = Yes |equipment = None (though a road vehicle will be useful) |payment = per advert delivered in total}} }}The player can accept a job from Teimo on any Friday during the shop's opening hours to deliver advertisements. The job involves dropping advertisement sheets in to various mailboxes around Alivieska. Guide Delivering the adverts is fairly straightforward, and only requires some form of transportation to get to the different mailboxes; even the moped is suitable for this task as the advert pile is a single object. Once the advert pile has been picked up from Teimo's Shop, the individual sheets must be dropped in to the mailboxes around the map by pressing while holding one of the adverts when looking at a mailbox and the is in the centre of the screen. The pile have 30 adverts, but only one can be dropped in to each mailbox. Once enough of the adverts have been delivered, the player may return to the shop to pick up their monetary reward equivalent of per advert delivered, with a maximum of as there are 27 mailboxes around Alivieska that the adverts can be dropped in to. The money will be inside an envelope with the player's surname written on the front. Teimo will judge the player based on the amount of adverts delivered when picking up the money, being unimpressed if less than 10 adverts were delivered, indifferent if 10-20 adverts were delivered, and ecstatic if more than 20 adverts were delivered. The job does not need to be completed in one day and the advert can be picked even if the store is closed. Mailbox locations apartments.]] A total of 27 mailboxes where the player can drop off advertisements can be found across Alivieska. There are only 13 places that the player must go to, as some of the mailboxes can be found in groups. In counterclockwise order from the end of Rykipohja to Peräjärvi, the mailboxes can be found near the following locations: *Strawberry field – 2 mailboxes **Lantakari **Ruosto *Sirkka's house – 1 mailbox **Kesseli *Kesselinperä/Home – 1 mailbox (the player's mailbox does not count) **Kesseli *House near the southeastern Loppentie crossroad (southernmost destination for the septic tank job) – 1 mailbox **Kusenius *Firewood guy's house – 1 mailbox **Livaloinen *Jokke's house – 1 mailbox **Ollevi (before Jokke's new house)/''blank''? (afterwards) *Loppe – 4 mailboxes **Saastamoinen **Yksmarkka **Fleetari **Pahlanjuutana *Ventti house – 1 mailbox **Ritoranta *House southwest of the radio mast – 1 mailbox **Maurinainen *Teimo's house – 1 mailbox **Pielinen *House south of the Peräjärvi school (a destination for the septic tank job) – 1 mailbox **Ters *Peräjärvi apartments/Jokke's new house – 7 mailboxes **Tappi **Ketvokka **''blank'' **Jussakka **Sikajuutana **''blank'' (before Jokke's new house)/Ollevi (afterwards) **''blank'' *The graveyard – 5 mailboxes **Saine **Ojanto **Pirtinsola **Tahmantaus **Suomi Map Trivia *The mailboxes reveal the surnames of many of the residents of Alivieska, including Jouko (Ollevi), Teimo (Pielinen), the firewood guy (Livaloinen), and the ventti dealer (Ritoranta) as well as the names of septic tank callers: Kusenius and Ters. *Despite this job being given by Teimo, you can still drop an advertisement at his own house. This might be a developer oversight, since Teimo himself and his wife Irma obviously knows about his business and prices